Inazuma ElevenGo! A Good Friend or A Best Friend?
by Star-AquaAlly
Summary: Gonne be random stories about the IE Cast and the Go Cast about being just a Good friend or a Best friend towards each other. And there might be parts to like a continuation to them xD (Accepts request for any characters, and if they're not in character im sorry! Also sorry if there GLAMMER mistakes Also the continuation might not be together, so they might be apart!)
1. Aki and Haruna

**Hello~ minnaa! Im Ally and im gonna be making a Good vs Best friend xD**, **hope you guys like it... thats and here it is!**

* * *

_A Good Friend always help to cheer you up when your down._

Aki walked over to a door where she heard crying coming from it. Aki took a deep breath and let it out, then knocked on the door.

"Haruna-chan? Are you ok..." Aki asked in a worried yet sweet, soft tone.

Aki stood there for at lest for 2 mins until Haruna had finally opened the door, Aki ran up to haruna who was still crying.

"Aki-chan..." haruna said in a sad tone. Aki just hugged her, "haruna Please dont cry anymore the past is the past you should just let it-" Aki got cut off by haruna.

"Noo A-aki-chan... I cant, h-he really hurt me... how c-can he n-not f-feel that his words... h-hurt meeeee~~" haruna fell to the ground continued to cry.

Aki then bend down and smiled, "haruna... then why dont you show him how you felt? Show him not to mess with you... ill came with you." Aki said gigging.

"W-wat... do you m-mean Aki-chan?" haruna said looking her aki who was smiling.

Aki then got up, "Show him, that you didnt need to say those words and not the yell at you... ok everything will be out haruna-chan." Aki grabbed her hand and started to walk to the 'Guy'.

Aki and Haruna got in front of him, He turned around seeing a mad girl... and a crying girl. "haruna tell him." Aki said pointing to him.

He stood there confused, "W-whats going on?" He asked, haruna snuffled "Onii-chan... I didnt like h-how you w-were talking t-to me!" haruna said trying to not cry again.

"What? but i didnt do anything." kidou said sweatdropping. "Are you suree? she said you hurt her by her words kidou-kun!" Aki said yelling.

kidou steped back of fear to Aki, "kidou... WAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?" Aki said getting closer.

"I-i..." kidou turned to haruna "haruna, im sorry... you can watch me and help me practice tonight." Kidou said bowing.

haruna smiled, "Okiie Onii-chan." Kidou sighed and smiled. Aki then turned around and giggled.

"Goood... The family is back together again." Aki then walked away, leaving the too siblings alone.

_But, A Best Friend will make you tell them how you felt... even if its your own brother/sister._

* * *

_A Good Friend would not wake you up and let you sleep until you get up yourself._

Aki, Haruna, Natsume had a girls all night sleep over. They had stayed up almost all night, didnt go to sleep till almost 4 in the morning. But then Natsume got up before the other girls and talked on the phone to Endou.

"Endou-kun... Ohaiyo." Natsume smiled, "Ohaiyo natsume... hows the uhm... sleepover?" Endou said unsure if it was a sleepover.

"Its great." Natsume said, then Haruna got up.

Haruna blinked twice to see who was talking. "Natsume... w-who are you t-talking to?" Haruna said in a sleepy voice.

Natsume smiled "Im talking to Endou-kun... wanna say hi?" Natsume handed her phone to Haruna who just yawned and heard a voice,

"Ohaiyo... Haruna-chan." Endou said in a cheerful voice. Haruna giggled at hearing his voice, "Ohaiyo Endou-kun, are you out practicing?" Haruna asked,

"No im not... going to the store with my mom soon." Aki then turned around but still asleep.

Haruna then got closer to Aki and whispered "Should we wake her up? to say good morning to Endou-kun?" Natsume shooked her head "No dont... we should let her sleep, she can say hi to him when we go to practice this evening." she smiled and Haruna nodded.

Haruna then gave the phone back to Natsume, Haruna kepted on looking at Aki "But i want her to get it... its boring without Aki-chan up. plus this is her house... she knows whats fun and whats not." Haruna got close to Aki, she giggled and smiled.

Haruna then looked down, then at Natsume who was not paying attention. and yelled "AKI-CHANNNN! GET UPP..." Aki didnt move on inch, Natsume and Haruna sweatdroped and Endou in the background shocked.

"Haruna! What are you doing, we agreed not to walk her... wait were are you going?" Natsume gets up and follows Haruna, who then had water in her hand. Haruna giggled, and natsume giggled too. Natsume then went back to serious

"I dont think you should do that-" It was to late Haruna had poured the water on Aki, who had screamed loudly making Endou asking what was that.

"What happened Natsume? was the Aki-chan... What are you guys doing!" Endou asked worried.

Natsume face palmed, Haruna laughed hard, and Aki mad yet wet. "Haruna! Ill get you for this..." Aki said chasing Haruna around her house.

_But, A Best Friend will still walk you up even if they dont want you, but in a unusual way._

* * *

**My first one... will be short xD bcoz you can see here. Demo Please Review if you liked it... and Please NO MEAN REVIEW! *smiles and bows* Also Until next time hehe, Biii Minna~! *waves***


	2. Aoi and Tenma Part 1

_A Good Friend would wish you good luck on a test._

Aoi walks to her seat and sees Tenma already seating in his chair with a book out.

"T-Tenma? what are you doing... reading a book." Aoi asked worried, so she walked over to him.

Tenma looks up to a girl that look really worried to her friend. "Ohaiyo Aoi... Im just studying for a test thats happening soon." Aoi then thinked for a while and giggled.

"Ohh I see, thank god... I was worried because you never read well you do, but not big books." Aoi smiled. Making Tenma blush by her comment.

Aoi sat in her seat in front of him, then Shinsuke come in panicking just like Tenma. Aoi saw Shinsuke how he was too. "Shin are you ok?" she asking blinking at him.

"No im not... Aoi-chan i didnt study for the test today, and im scared its the last test of the year!" Shinsuke yelled running to Tenma.

Aoi sighed and turned around facing the two young panicking boys next to each other. "Ill help you guys study... i remembered everything we learned this year." Aoi said once the boys hear that their eyes sparkled with diamonds flashing. Aoi sweatdropped to seeing this.

Few mins passed and the bell had rung, "Minna~! Get into your seats and get ready for your guys last test of the year, its 50% of your grade." everyone gasped, and that made Tenma and Shinsuke freak out more.

"Tenma-kun... Shinsuke calm down, we went over everything you guys needed to know for the test youll do great." Aoi smiles at Tenma and Shinsuke.

They nodded and the teacher passed out the test. Then few hours had passed Tenma, Aoi and Shinsuke turned in there test.

"Was it hard?" Aoi asked the two boys, "yesss..." Tenma said pouting, And shinsuke just agreed. Aoi then sighed "Boys..." she smiled smiling.

_But, A Best Friend will do work hard just to teach you what you guys learn within few mins._

* * *

_A Good Friend would remind you when you have a soccer meeting as a captain._

Aoi walks to the soccer field to where Tenma and the others were practicing. "Wow everyone's here." Aoi smiles and walks down the hill and goes to the benches.

Tenma sees Aoi from the side of his eyes and runs over to her leaving Shinsuke behind alone. Shinsuke then turned to Kariya to help him practice which Kariya agreed to.

"Aoi... Konnichiwa." Tenma smiled and walks over to the bench, Aoi picks up a water bottle and gives it to him. "Here Tenma-kun." Tenma grabbed the water bottle, "Arigato, Aoi".

Aoi and Tenma sits down on the bench and talks for a while, and just when they finished Tenma got up and started to walk back on the field. Aoi then got up fast just because she remembered something "Tenma-kun Wait!" Aoi yelled and ran to him. Tenma turns "Do you need something Aoi?" "Tenma you have a meeting with Coach Endou, Haruna-sempai, Kidou-san and Gouenji-san today at..." Aoi looks at her watch.

"At 3:00... thats in 2 hours dont be late Tenma ok?" Tenma nodded and runs to his teammates. Aoi smiles "Good..." and walks away.

An hour passed and Tenma and the others were still playing soccer. "Pass the ball Shindou-sempai." Tenma said, Shindou kicked the ball to Tenma and Tenma dribbled it forward up. "Tenma.." Tsurugi yells, Tenma passes it to him. And Tsurugi kicks the ball into the goal.

Shinsuke then looked at the clock, "Tenma... isnt the meeting in 30 mins?" Tenma then looked at the clock too, "Hai... just one more game." Everyone nodded in agreement.

It was now 3:30. Aoi rushes to the soccer field mad, 'Ohhh... Tenma i told you, you have a meeting at 3 there now waiting for you!' Aoi said to herself, she made it to the soccer field and saw Tenma playing soccer with everyone.

Aoi took a deep breath... and "TENMAAAAA!" Aoi yelled loudly so 'everyone' could here, they stoped what they were doing and Tenma looked up to see Aoi really pissed off and turned to the clock... "Ohhh NOO!" Tenma said.

Aoi runs down the hill and straight to Tenma. "Tenma... You baka! I told you at 3 o'clock, your 30 mins LATE! There waiting for you." Aoi said grabbing his bag and then his arm. "Gomen Ao-" Tenma got cut off by Aoi's push.

Everyone watches as a married couple runs away together to the soccer hang out to a meeting. "Wow... dont they look like a married couple?" Kariya says giggling.

Hikaru nodded "Yea they do..." Everyone then started to laugh. Tenma and Aoi rushes into the soccer hang out, "Gomen im late... minna~!" Tenma said bowing. Endou and everyone laughed and just told him to sit down.

_But, A Best Friend would not just remind you but Drag you if your to busy playing soccer with your teammates._

* * *

_A Good Friend would tell you that your weird._

The whole team is at the mall. "Hey guys lets play a game?" Tenma asked, everyone nodded. "What should we play?" Hikaru asked.

Everyone thinked until Tenma got an idea, "Lets play dirty truth and dare?" Tenma said laughing. Everyone looked at him like 'Wtf 0.o' Tenma then saw everyone and sweatdropped "A-am just kidding guys..." Tenma does a nervous laugh. Then a girl sat up and opened her mouth, "Why not? It might be fun..." Everyone turned to the voice and it happened to be... Aoi.

"A-aoi..." Shinsuke said sweatdropping. Aoi smiles and giggling "Ohh come on, it doesnt need to be dirty but lets just play truth or dare ok?" Aoi said.

Everyone then looked at Tenma, "It doesnt need to be dirty." Then said saw what Aoi was doing, "NOO IT HAS TO!" Tenma yelled out. "Waat!" hayami says shaking.

Aoi and Tenma looks at each other and smiles, "Come on? its gonna be fun." Tenma says getting up from his seat, "Yeaa... lets try something new." Aoi said nothing but smiling.

Shindou got up and blush "T-tenma your so weird, you know that..." Kirino then said the same thing, "Tenma... you may be our captain, but your a really weird boy." Then everyone started to say the same thing, but Aoi, Shinsuke, Tsurugi, midori and akane.

Aoi then backed tenma up, "Oh come on minna~!just because he happeneds to be weird doesnt mean hes drifferent hes still him... and guess what, he maybe weird... but thats why i love him!" Aoi said blushes. Tenma then blushes and looks down nervous.

Then everyone laughed seeing Tenma blushing and nervous... "Come on Minna! Stop it..." Tenma says blushing more. Aoi just in the back blushing yet laughing at the same time.

'Tenma... Gomen for making you nerouvs.' She says in her head.

_But, A Best Friend would say "he maybe weird... but thats why i love him!"_


	3. Aoi and Tenma Part 2

**A good friend, listen's to your life stories**

Tenma bends down to his dog Sasuke and pets his head.

"How have you been Sasuke? Staying fit." Aoi smiles while also bending down petting him.

Shinsuke jumps towards Sasuke, happy to see Tenma's dog. "So kawaii as ever." he blushes.

Kariya just sits down, watching Tenma, Aoi and Shinsuke playing with Sasuke. "Dont you want to sit down?" Kariya asks Tsurugi.

Tsurugi didnt answer but he then did sit down. They then heard a door knock

"Tenma-kun.." a girl voice came behind the door, then it opened. "Heres the snacks, and juice."

Aki then put the tray down on his desk smiles then walks out of the room.

"You cousin... is nice Tenma-kun." Shinsuke says grabbing his drink.

"Yea i know. Shes always there for me, and im happy she is." Tenma then went to Tsurugi. "Here." he added.

Tsurugi grabs it, "Thanks." he drinks it. He then looks up again, and finally found a dirty soccer ball.

"Whats that?" He says. Kariya and Shinsuke turns to see it to. Tenma picks it up.

"Oh this... Its the soccer ball that saved my life. And the soccer ball that was once Gouenji-san's ball."

"Really? Thats cool." Shinsuke says with eyes sparkling.

"I know right. It was awesome too. And thanks to this ball, i would never be in the Raimon's soccer club." Tenma smiles.

Aoi then thought of the first time he tried to join a soccer team. Aoi then giggles.

"Huh? whats wrong Aoi-chan?" Shinsuke asks.

"Thinking from back then. *giggles* Made me remembered the time when Tenma-kun tired to join a soccer team 5 years ago." Aoi said.

"Ohh, yea i remember that day. It wasnt a really good day for me... I didnt make the team." Tenma frowned

Aoi stands up. "but if you stayed trying to make the team. I could have been really hurt, but you took the chance to save me instead." she smiles.

Tenma then looks up and was in shock. "Aoi-chan..." he says.

"Thats right, and all thanks to that ball... Gouenji-san's ball saved you then saved me by you." Aoi giggles and smiles.

Shinsuke's sparkle, "Sugoi."

Karyia just looks at them "What a bunch of idiots." Everyone turns to him, "W-what?" he added with a sweat dropped.

"But its also a good thing. If you were on that soccer team, you would have never transfered to Raimon Jr. High School." Aoi smiles. "And get on there soccer team. And helping everyone out." she added.

Tenma nods and smiles "Your right Aoi-chan. Im glad to have a friend like you that reminds me... of a lot of things."

Aoi giggles again, 'I know... im the best."

**But, a Best friend have lived throw your life stories. **

* * *

**A good friend would say, they love your new hair cut**

A new school year have started and Aoi, Tenma, and Shinsuke all got into the same homeroom together again.

"Tenma...!" Shinsuke says running up to Tenma.

Tenma turns around, "Shinsuke!" Tenma says smiling. "Whats up?" he added.

"Nothing much. When do you think Aoi will come back?" He sits down next to Tenma.

Tenma thinks for awhile, "Uhm... I think soon. Remember she just landed late last night. Ill be surprised if she comes to-" Tenma eyes widen and mouth droped.

Shinsuke was confused "Whats wrong?" Shisuke turns around seeing a girl at the door smiling at Tenma and him.

"A-aoi-chan?" Shinsuke asks unsure.

She smiles again and nods, "Hey Shinsuke. Long time no see." Aoi waves.

"It is you! Its been long." Shinsuke cheers and goes to hug her. "I like your new hair, Aoi-chan. It looks nice on you." he added.

"Thanks Shinsuke. Glad you like it." Aoi giggles.

She then looks at Tenma and walks up to him. "Tenma-kun? Are you ok... You look-" She was cut off by Tenma's yelling

"OH MY GOD!" Tenma says pointing at her.

Aoi blinds in shock and surprise. "W-what is it Tenma-kun?" she says taking a step back.

"What did you do!?" Tenma says getting closer.

"What do you mean? I didnt do anything." she says.

Tenma smirks "Would you like a wig? For your hair!" Tenma steps back then forward.

"WHAT!? NO I DO NOT NEED ONE TENMA!..." Aoi yelling at Tenma.

Tenma then went to his desk, making Aoi and Shinsuke follow him. "hehe." he says

"Tenma?" Aoi and Shinsuke said.

Tenma then turns, "Then maybe a paper bag?" He giggles.

"TENMAAA!" Aoi yells once again at Tenma. But she new he was playing around with her... or was he?

Tenma then droped to paper bag. "Im just kidding around, with you Aoi-chan. Your hair is very nice. It matches you a lot. And it look good on you to." Tenma says smiling

Aoi blushes at his comment of her hair. "T-thanks Tenma-kun. Im glad you like it to." She smiles.

Tenma then grabbed her hand

Aoi looks at ther hands, "Huh? Tenma-kun... what."

Tenma then started to walk fast then fast then "And now lets see what the other think of it." And zoom they go.

**But, a Best friend would play around asking you if you need a Wig, or Paper bag but in reality they really like it.**

* * *

**A good friend can tell how you feel by just looking at you.**

Tenma sits down on a grassy around and looks down.

Fei is then looking at him, and already knows whats going on. "Tenma..." Fei says getting worried. Aoi then saw Fei and walked up to him.

"Fei are you ok? You seem worried or sad." Aoi said putting her hand on top of his shoulder and looking at him

Fei looks up and smiles at Aoi for being there for him, but what about Tenma? Hes the one that needs someone. "Its Tenma... Hes been sad lately."

Aoi then looks over to Tenma and nods. "Ok i understand. Ill see what i can do, and ill be back ok?" Aoi winks and smiles. Then starts to walk over to Tenma.

"Tenma..?" Aoi bends down to him "Are you ok?" she adds.

Tenma looks up at her and fake smiles "Yea im fine... i guess."

Aoi sighs and smiles "Why am i captain? Im not doing a good job as it. Im messing everyone up, and slowing them down to. And when they are in trouble im to slow to tell them what to do." She says half in boy tone then back in her voice. "Tenma..." she adds

Tenma was in shock, "H-how did you know? Aoi."

Aoi giggles "Im your friend right?" Tenma nods "And i have been for 5 years. I can already read you like a book Tenma." Tenma then blushes.

"Tenma look at me." Aoi says Tenma looks at her "Dont take to responsibility on your own. Everyone is here to help you, Just because you say your being slow doesnt mean your not doing a good job. And when the team is in trouble who helps them? Not Shindou... Not Taiyou, but you! Its because of time traveling you think your gonna mess up? But guess what you are this teams captain if you like or not. Becasue without you on this team, this team will be very bad. And you know it." Aoi said she gets up and smiles. "better?" she adds and winks

Tenma nods "Thanks Aoi i can always count on you to make me feel better."

Aoi waves and runs over to Fei, to tell him how Tenma is doing.

**But, a Best friend can have an entire conversation by just looking at you.**


End file.
